


The New Exibit

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, MerMay, Minor Character Death, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Just an outline for a story involving a giant Merman Anti and a 'trainer' reader meeting is all





	The New Exibit

But say that you’re working in a zoo and are in the Marine section. Normally working with the octopus’s or the more chill sharks until you hear some strange noises that sounded muffled by water. Coming from the new exhibit's room. The place you’re not allowed to go…

Fighting better judgment you briskly walk-in only to see a gigantic tank that might as well be the size of a 2 story house! In it though is an incredible creature. With the upper body of a humanoid, except for its black eyes, webbed and clawed hands, and razor-sharp fangs. It’s lower half that of a… Something. Long, elegant, blacks greens and blues and a tint of redlining the pointed looking fins. A deep wound was easily spotted on its neck. Heavily bleeding as if it were fresh. Or irritated and reopened.

The tank label was “Anti” and he was jolting and shrieking in pain.

The trainer standing on a platform over the open tank was holding some sort of remote that seemed to connect to a wireless set of restraints and shock collar. With how he was jolting it was more than a shock. So you did something stupid…

You clambered up the tank latter and dove into the water, ignoring the trainer above bellowing in anger. You had seen in tanks with enough sea creatures to think that nothing would scare you to swim with anymore but oh how wrong you were. The further down you swam the bigger he was and you were only the size of his hand.

His black eyes snapped open and you could feel the vibrations of the guttural growl rip through his torn up throat. With another wave of electricity through the creature closed his eyes tight and snarled, freezing up once more while letting out the same awful noise.

You swam forward, grabbing fast to the collar and snatching at it. Trying to pry it loose before giving up on that and looking around you for some sort of solution. You saw a crowd of employees looking both terrified and hateful from outside the tank. You shook off the pressure of them watching and began to feel for some form of release latch. Feeling a button go down and hearing a soft ‘click’ and like that the collar was released and in your hands. Off of the neck of the creature.

Immediately he went limp for 3 seconds. Head down and eyes closed. You began to swim to the surface, needing oxygen and fast before you felt yourself being slammed against the back wall of the tank. Out of view of any and everyone watching.

The force knocked what little oxygen you had right out of you. The creature snarling as he pinned you to the glass. Going quiet as he looked between you and the collar. He seemed to be considering something as he looked to you and back to the other trainer. Snorting as he flung you upward, effectively getting you to the surface as you clung to the platform, halfway pulled up and tossing the giant collar out of the water.

The original trainer began to jog over to the other side of the platform where you were. Shouting at you for your recklessness and endangerment to everyone in the building. About to reach out and grab you before being knocked into the tank by a giant wave of water out of nowhere. You were left alone on the platform. Shaking from the cold waters, coughing ad gasping for breath and waiting.

They never came back up.

You felt something brush against your lower half that was still in the water. You knew that if he wanted to he could easily snatch you up of you ran. But instead, a set of eyes watched you from under the surface of the water. Right, where you could see them. You made a small show of grabbing the collar and slowly pushing away from the platform. Feeling a set of eyes bore into you as you paddled to the side of the tank, raised the collar over the edge, and dropped it to the hard ground below.

Instantly any aggressive aura surrounding the creature seemed to vanish as you watched the dark shadow circle you. You simply held onto the side. Still taking deep breaths.

You watched as he settled right below you. You waited, took a deep breath, and dived back under. Keeping your eyes on the now still shape as he watched you slowly swim down to where he had settled on the bottom. He must have been impatient because a clawed hand rose up, pressed against you from behind and quickly pushed you down to his level. Holding you in place by your legs.

His anger had now subsided and he looked curious. Poking at your limbs, especially your legs. Tapping here and there or giving a light squeeze, stopping once you jerked or flinched. You couldn’t stay down long though and he seemed to finally realize that and begrudgingly release your legs.  
This continued for a while. You would catch your breath for a few minutes. Swim down a few feet and be pulled down to where he was as he held you in poked and prodded at you curiously.

By the 6th time you were out of breath and couldn’t do it again for a bit. You simply sat on the platform with your legs in the water and watched as your boss slowly walked to the end of said platform. Refusing to move any closer to your spot. His tone wasn’t aggressive but stern. Telling you to all towards him that instant. You couldn’t tell him no so you stood and slowly began to walk over.

Only to have the hanging platform snapped in two as a giant tail slammed directly in the middle of it. Cutting you off from the exit ladder and keeping you hanging on the platform above the center of the tank. The creature Rose out of the water behind you with a snarl and a deep growl. Snapping his fangs at your boss who had jumped back a step eyes wide with fear. You were terrified rightfully but did relax a pinch as the hand that came up to you only settled in front of you. Not moving you but blocking you from moving out of the tank.

Ok, it was a problem…

You cautiously reached out and set your hand on top of his. Turning back to each for a response and sure enough, all noises stopped. The aggressive look on his face remained though as he looked down to you.  
With a deep huff, he moved his hand and slowly sank back to the bottom of the tank. Just like that. You watched for any movement as you slipped off the platform and swam across the tank to where your now terrified boss was standing and staring. You both climbed down as he told you then and there that you were the lead and only trainer that would be allowed to interact with this specific creature from there on out. With an excited grin, you walked up to the glass where you could see him. He looked down to you with semi interest and watched as you placed your hand to the glass.

He leaned against the glass in response and closed his eyes again.  
Tomorrow would be an interesting workday for sure


End file.
